How Much I Love You
by CrimsonHazelEyes
Summary: Mikan Sakura. A normal high school girl. Natsume Hyuuga. A genius and the grandson of the number one business tycoon. They meet once and they almost start a World War III. And when they meet again, Natsume asks Mikan to be his girl? What the heck? Hiatus
1. Meet Miss Sunshine

Hey everyone~ This is my new fanfic and I'm hoping that you would like it! I'm thanking my readers of my stories, for your reviews and for putting me and my stories in your favorites. This really made me happy and I hope that you will also support this new story of mine :)

**Disc: I don't own the Gakuen Alice, or the GA characters**

* * *

_Always remember that you can never find a perfect partner to love you the way you wanted, only a person who's wiling to love you more than what you are. Someone who'll accept you for what you can and can't be. And that's even better perfect._

* * *

**Summary: **What will happen if a normal, high school girl clashed with the arrogant, genius, and successor of the most richest and famous company in the world? When they met once, they almost start a World War III but how about when they met again? _Simple_, that girl found herself being asked by that guy to be his girlfriend! There will be a lot of hardships, lies, and problems along the way but will they found themselves falling in love with each other?

~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~ O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼ ~O~O~O~ ▼▼▼▼▼

**Chapter 1 : Meet Miss Tangerine/Sunshine**

A tired sigh had escaped from a brunette. She twirled her black Pilot pen with her fingers as she stared blankly at the front. Her Biology teacher was talking about microscopic things and it was one hell of a boring subject. She could see her classmates trying to stay awake and some didn't even have the strength to fight the sleepiness, they were on their desks drooling in their sleep. She could tell, by the way their arms, hands, and eyes twitch in every lasting second of their subject, they wanted to get out of their class. Badly.

Time seemed to be getting slower than ever for them when they started getting all excited about graduating high school. It was their last year in the high school division, just six months to go and they would be freed from all of those tremendous homework and projects that they were dealing with.

For the brunette, high school was fun because she was with her friends and everyone was being nice to her, despite of being on the brink of failing Algebra that made her teacher, Jinno-sensei, to have a chance to pick on her.

_RINGGGGG!_

At last, the bell finally rang. Their Biology teacher, Misaki-sensei, gathered his stuff before biding goodbye to the class and leaving the classroom. She put her pen down and stretched her aching arms. She was sure she wouldn't survive any second with their boring subject if it went on. She checked her silver wristwatch and she found out that cafeteria was her next stop. She took her white binder and her orange pouch where she put her pen and other things in. She then grabbed her sienna shoulder bag and left the classroom.

Mikan Sakura. A high school girl who had this rich, waist length, honey brown hair which made most of the girls envy her. She also had this stunning, gorgeous pair of hazel eyes that could make the guys stare at her dreamily. The brunette had this cheerful, friendly, and optimistic attitude that made most of the students and teachers come to like her. No one could also deny that she could be utterly dense and clumsy at times but nobody could also expect someone to be flawless or perfect.

She could sense the stares of the guys on her and the admiring looks that most of the girls were giving her. Until now, she couldn't believe that she actually made it to the list of the most popular students of the Gakuen Academy, the school that she was transferred into when she was fifteen years old. And now, she's almost eighteen and she couldn't help but feel excited because her parents were going to give her a party, and a big one for her birthday.

Mikan was not a daughter of any sort of business tycoon but she was above a middle class person. Her father was a successful doctor and her mother was a really great fashion designer. She was hired months ago for the RubyGem fashion line.

The RubyGem was a huge company which was known throughout their country. So she really thought that they were lucky - her mom was lucky for having the chance to work in that big company. That company wasn't only involve in fashion but also in electronics, cars, and other stuff too.

Mikan smiled to the students as she walked to the table of the four busy-chatting people. She tapped a brown haired guy and he swiveled his chair to look at her.

"What's up, Barbie girl?" the brown haired guy asked, a smirk tugging in his lips.

Joshua Haruno. He had messy russet hair with blue streaks on it that most of the girls in the school liked in him. He also had a pair of topaz eyes, a mixture of brown and orange color. He was a half-American and half-Japanese who was a son of one of the business tycoons in the world. He was called Josh by his close friends. He was sometimes playful and a bit of a rebel but he was really a nice friend. He was smart but there were times that Mikan or Yuu beat him in one subject or the other.

Josh was also popular in the school; he was immediately put on the popular students of GA when he first transferred here. He just turned eighteen last summer and like the others, he was also waiting to get out of the school and then just slack off or hang out with his friends. Even though he was rich, he was fast friends with Mikan and the others. He didn't choose or look in everyone's status, he just wanted to know their personalities. He was friends with Mikan when they were in Kindergarten so it made them childhood friends. There were many girls who were trying to get his attention but there was this one and only girl who had already caught it, and with his heart.

"You wouldn't believe what just happened yesterday!" Mikan squealed and she settled down on the chair beside Josh.

"Stop squealing like a pig," Josh teased. He grabbed Mikan's French Fries which earned a smack from her.

"Anyway, Mikan-chan spill," the blue-haired and pink-haired girls said in chorus.

Nonoko Ogasawara. A close friend of Mikan who had this straight, navy blue hair and dark blue eyes. She was also popular in GA but not as famous as Mikan or Josh. She had a fraternal twin and her parents were famous chefs. She loved chemistry, or the things that involved in potions. Nonoko was also cheerful like Mikan but shy when it comes to her boyfriend or when someone was complimenting the things that she had accomplished.

Nonoko was a bit of a geek though that didn't anyone from approaching her because of her friendly attitude. Nonoko was Mikan's friend since they were in Elementary. Her and her twin were also transfered in AA at the same time as Mikan's.

Anna Ogasawara. She was also a good and close friend of Mikan who had curly, bubble-gum pink hair and turquoise eyes. Like Nonoko, she was also popular but not that famous. She loved cooking just like her parents and she was Nonoko's fraternal twin. They might not have any physical similarities but their personalities were the same; cheerful and a tad bit shy at times. She didn't had a boyfriend but she was still hoping for her right prince to come.

Anna was neither a geek nor a preppy cheerleader. She was just Anna. A girl who loved fashion just like how much she loved cooking and baking. She was sometimes called a fashion freak by her friends because she _just _loved making Mikan, Nonoko, and Josh as her Barbie dolls.

"Hota-chan just contacted me yesterday!" Mikan shrieked. She was really happy that she had the chance to talk to her best friend.

"I bet she was really having a fit because you both didn't have any communication for two months," Josh placidly said.

Mikan stared at him in disbelief before gasping in surprise. "How'd you know that?" she asked.

"It's quite obvious ya know," he replied while chewing his French Fries.

"It's not good for you to talk while eating," a sandy haired boy said.

Yuu Tobita. A boy who became a close friend of Mikan's. He had this sandy hair and light brown eyes. He was smart and also part of the student council so that's why he was also kinda popular in his school. He was the one who was taking the responsibility of the class if things goes wrong and he was also always the one who was put in-charge of the class so he was sometimes called as 'Iinchou'. He was Nonoko's boyfriend. He was friends with Mikan since the day she transfered here in Alice Academy division.

"So what's your plan?" Anna asked, eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Are you going to meet up with Hota-chan?" Nonoko asked, also excited like her twin.

"Hotaru will surely use that Baka Gun to you once you're ten feet away from her," Josh said.

Mikan thwacked him in the end and he groaned.

"Itai," he mumbled. He then playfully glared at the hazel eyed girl next to him. "What the heck just possessed you and you hit me?"

"You're obviously ruining the atmosphere, Joshua Haruno," she said with a creepy smile on her face.

That made Josh gulp in nervous because he knew that Mikan's patience was thinning.

"A-Anyway...," Anna started, breaking the tension in the atmosphere.

"What's your plan Mikan-chan?" Nonoko continued.

"She said she wants me to meet up with her tomorrow night!" Mikan exclaimed. Her eyes showed how happy she was. Josh couldn't help tugged his lips upward. He was happy for his friend.

"Kyaaa~! Really?" the twins asked.

"Yes!" Mikan replied happily.

Their shrieks could be heard in the cafeteria. The students were looking at their table and when they saw Mikan being jumpy and all that, they felt happy too. For them, seeing their 'beloved tangerine, slash, sunshine' happy could make their day, except from the people who were envious of Mikan but nonetheless they couldn't bring themselves to hate her because Mikan was just _too _nice and _too _naïve. Because for them, Mikan was surely contagious, her mood could affect her surroundings. Like before when she was angry and sad, the whole class asked went ballistic and swore that they were going to bash the ass who made her angry. And like the situation right now...

"M-Mikan-chan, they're looking at us now," Yuu said. He knew his effort was futile because he couldn't possibly stop the brunette without getting embarrass.

"Awww... Are you not happy Inchou?" Mikan asked, showing them that teary eyed expression with her cute pout.

"I-I-Iinchou, we don't mind you know," a male student said. Soon, it was followed by the other students. They just couldn't simply resist those puppy-dog-eyes that Mikan was showing them.

"Mikan-chan, you're abusing your cuteness," the twins laughed out loud.

Inside, Josh was laughing hysterically at Yuu's red face. He leaned in and patted Yuu's shoulder.

"Iinchou," Yuu looked up for a moment, thinking that his friend was actually consoling him and boy, how wrong he was. "You know that you're no match to Mikan."

Just like that, Yuu's aura became more darker. Nonoko chuckled nervously and she put her hand on Yuu's.

"Mikan-chan is just happy that Hota-chan is going to meet her again after a year of being separated from her," she said.

"Yeah, Iinchou... and sorry for the commotion that I've caused," Mikan added sheepishly.

Yuu sighed and flashed them a smile to assure them that everything was alright again. He couldn't just stay angry at one of his friends, especially to Nonoko or Mikan.

"You have to make preparations to meet her you know," Josh mentioned.

The twins, Yuu, and Mikan looked at him with confused eyes. Josh shook his head lightly and then pointed his index finger to Mikan. Mikan merely raised an eyebrow and then also pointed her finger to herself.

"Me? Need a preparation? For what?" Mikan asked, her eyebrows were scrunched together.

"Because you need a metal armor," Josh said.

Mikan took a few fries and threw it at Josh who just smirked at her in return. Anna and Nonoko were laughing at her two friends and for Josh's answer. Yuu was quite nervous because he was imagining Mikan's best friend meeting up with Mikan after two months of no communication. Her best friend wasn't known for being patience. She would immediately dump her date if he was half a minute late, cruel right? Well, it was Mikan's best friend that they were talking about.

Mikan and her friends talked and laughed during the whole lunch. There were even several students who joined their conversations. Mikan and Josh were bickering as usual but when someone commented about how cute they were as a couple, the two teens just blushed and looked away. After that they were kinda awkward but it was got ridden when Josh snatched Mikan's shoulder back, which was dangling on her chair earlier, and ran off the cafeteria once the bell rang. Mikan also dashed off the cafeteria to chase after Josh, leaving her three friends behind laughing and talking about how Mikan and Josh would end up as a couple one day.

The rest of the day was the usual. After the school, Mikan would be in her silver Mercedes-Benz which was given to her by her father as an advanced birthday gift. Her mother would be the one who was going to give her a birthday party which was on January 1, just three months to go. After that she would be home after fifteen minutes driving to her home.

"Tadaima!" Mikan exclaimed when she set a foot in their two-story house. Mikan closed the oak doors of the house once she was in. She then passed the living room which was painted of sky blue. There were different kinds of vases that were displayed in the area. There was a long leather loveseat and a small glassed table between the two leather single couches. She then ascended the wooden designed staircase and along the way, she would smile at the pictures that were hanging on the wall. She reached the second floor and was almost knocked over by the bear hug that Mikan received.

"Okaeri, Mikan!" her one and only mother greeted.

Yuka Sakura. She was Mikan's mother who was a very loving and responsible mother to her. Yuka could be really strict at times too but she couldn't refuse her lovely daughter if she wanted to do something like hanging out with her friends on weekends, attending parties, or having a boyfriend which she never had. Yuka was quite curious why Mikan didn't have any boyfriend because she often heard from her friends that Mikan was popular in school and she also had a long line of suitors.

"I thought you have work today, mom. It's Friday," Mikan mentioned.

"I know, but you see, Shizuka wants to meet up with me tomorrow morning so I have to take a day off and rest," Yuka explained.

"Oh! Hota-chan's mom? Does Aunt Shizuka also knows that Hota-chan and I are having dinner tomorrow night?" Mikan asked.

"I don't know. But maybe she doesn't know because if she did, we will all be having a dinner together," Yuka replied.

"Oh," Mikan then remembered that she had to do her homework for English and Trigonometry . "I'll go do my homework first and then I'll take a shower."

"Ok, honey. I'll call you if the dinner is ready," Yuka reminded her.

Mikan happily nodded and then she skipped towards her bedroom. She opened the cream painted door and waltzed inside. She slumped her denim shoulder bag on the sturdy wooden floor which was covered by a plushy red carpet. Her room was painted with light pink and there was also a 40 inches plasma TV which her dad gave to her when he was given his Christmas bonus last two years. There were bean bags that were scattered on her floor in front of her queen sized bed. Her bed was covered with red-black striped coversheet and with white and black pillows. There was a nightstand on the right side where her Winnie the Pooh alarm clock, the novel Beautiful Creatures by Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl, and her picture could be seen.

Mikan sat on her bed and grabbed her shoulder bag. She started rummaging the contents of it and then got her English and Trigonometry binders and her blue PaperMate pen from her pouch to start her homework.

She finished her English homework after ten minutes, she did it first because it was easier than Trigonometry. She couldn't quite get what her Trigonometry homework was about so she grabbed her silver phone with a cute baby monkey key chain dangling on it. She speed dialed her _dearest_ friend.

"Hey, Josh! Are you done with your Trigonometry homework?" Mikan asked.

_"Yeah. I'm guessing that you are screwing your puny brains out just to solve your __Trigonometry__ homework, am I right?"_ Josh teased through the phone.

Mikan puffed her cheeks even though Josh couldn't see it. "Whatever. Can you _please_ help me solve this?" Mikan tried her best as she could just to make the cutest and pleading voice to Josh.

_"Not gonna happen," _Josh declined without any second thoughts.

"B-but I made a bento for you last Monday!" Mikan reasoned out.

_"It was because I helped you with your Biology test, dimwit._"

"Fine then! I'm going to make a bento for you again for tomorrow lunch," Mikan offered.

_"Tomorrow is Saturday, baka."_

"Eh! Oh, yeah! Then why in the seven hells am I doing my homework if I could do it tomorrow or on Sunday?" Mikan asked dumbly.

_"'Why in the seven hells am I doing my homework if I could do it tomorrow or on Sunday?'," _Josh mimicked Mikan's shrilly voice, _"Because you're an idiot."_

"Hmph! Ok then! I won't make you any lunch on Monday!" Mikan threatened with a smirk etched on her porcelain face.

_"What the...! Fine, fine! I'll help you alright," _Josh finally agreed.

"Okie-dokie! Let's start then!"

Josh taught Mikan how to solved the complicated world their Trigonometry homework. They finished for about forty five minutes and Mikan bade goodbye to Josh while he reminded her the bento that she was supposed to make on Monday. Mikan fixed all of her things and then stood up to grabbed a black sweatpants, her favorite orange shirt with glittering 'OHH EMM GEE' printed on it, and undergarments. She went inside her bathroom and started taking a shower.

Mikan came out after a half hour with a blue towel in her hand to dry her long, dripping wet hair. She was a little bit surprised when her phone began ringing.

**_Just run away  
From these lies  
Back to yesterday  
Safe tonight  
I feel the sun creeping up like tik tok_**-

She picked up her ringing phone and put the towel away. She flipped her phone up and put it on her ear, not bothering to look in the caller's ID.

"Mikan Sakura speaking."

_"Baka,"_ a cold but familiar tone was heard by Mikan.

"Hota-chan!" Mikan beamed.

_"I just wanna remind you about our dinner tomorrow night. And I also want to tell you that I'm bringing someone, or rather two of the people that I know."_

"What? Two of your friends?" Mikan asked excitedly.

_"I wouldn't say that they are my friends because I don't consider anyone as a friend."_

"Meanie! How about me? Am I not your friend?" Mikan's voice became a little sad.

_"You're not my friend."_

"What! Yes, I am!"

_"No, you're not."_

"I am!"

_"Not."_

"I am!"

_"Shut up idiot. You're my best friend, as much as I hate to admit it, so you're not _just _a friend, understand?"_

"Aye! Hota-chan is my best friend too! The great best friend I ever had in my whole life!"

_"Alright, alright. I gotta go now, see you tomorrow...Mikan. Oyasumi."_

"Oyasumi, Hota-chan!" Mikan hanged up and then she heard her mom calling her downstairs. She put her phone away and then fixed her hair while standing in front of her body length mirror.

"I can't wait to see Hota-chan! I also want to meet her friends! I'm so excited~"

* * *

First chapter is done! This chapter is all about Mikan so stay tune to meet the other characters of the story! Thanks for reading and I'm expecting a review from all of you~

Translations:

GA - abbreviation for Gakuen Alice

Sensei - Teacher

Itai - Ouch

Tadaima - I'm home

Okaeri - Welcome home

Baka - Idiot

Oyasumi - Good night

Bento - A home-made packed meal

Mikan's ringtone - "Please Don't Go" by Mike Posner

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	2. Meet Mister Obnoxious Guy

Hey guys! The chapter that you are waiting for is here! I hope you'll like it. I'm sorry for the late update. My laptop is broken and I don't know when to update my stories. So, for the fans, readers of my story **How Much I Love You**, I'm deeply sorry for taking so long in updating.

Btw, if you don't understand the Japanese words that I insert here and there, always look at the bottom of the page so you will see the translations. And feel free to ask anything to me, or suggest something and I'll find a way to grant your wish :)

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_What you do to me__...you melt my heart with your eyes,__ you warm my soul with your voice,__ you break my insecurities with your touch,__ you make my head spin with your kiss,__ you make my dreams come true with your love..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 : Meet Mister Obnoxious Guy**

The sun was up high in the cloudy sky, touching the portion of the vast land of earth by its warm and light. Cool breeze blew past the fallen yellow-reddish leaves, causing the other trees to sway and let the other leaves drop to the ground. It was mid-autumn and winter was coming in a month and a half.

A raven-haired lad got out from the black-red Bugatti Veyron. His eyes were covered by Ray-Ban Aviator shades, messy raven locks were pointing in every directions though it made him look handsome in the eyes of the females. His blue polo shirt that had a design of a dragon along the hemline was unbuttoned which revealed the white tee underneath that clung to his skin, showing his lean muscles that classified him as being hot and dangerous. For the bottom, he was wearing jeans that was ripped at the left knee area and was slightly below his hips, adding to his bad-boy image.

Slight squeaks of his black sneakers could be heard when he was about to step on the short staircase that led to the entrance of the humongous mansion in front of him. He finally entered the mansion and was greeted by the double rows of maids and butlers at his right and left sides. Their uniforms were expensive-looking with the black, midnight blue, and white fabrics that were used in making those. They bowed, all together at the same time as if they had been practicing it for a long time.

"Welcome home, Hyuuga-sama."

Natsume Hyuuga. The reincarnation of Adonis himself. His aura was adored with wealth, fame, and the good looks that made everyone to look up on him, not to mention almost all of the female population were swooning over him and desperately trying to make him glance at them, even if it was just once. But despite of these, he had a very bad attitude. Obnoxious, arrogant, silent, isolationist, you name it. However, those who hated his guts wouldn't even consider standing against him, the next successor and the grandson of the most influential man in the world.

Natsume's grandfather was the founder and the owner of the famous RubyGem Corporation, the huge company that was known all throughout the world. He was helping in running the company, for the fact that he was born as a pure genius. He graduated college at the age of 17 in New England. He took business management course to help him get ready in succeeding his grandfather's company. Everyone was amazed by him and they wouldn't even dare insult him without getting their heads off.

He nodded curtly at them without halting in his tracks. His gaze suddenly focused on the man who was in his 70's at the last of the first row of the butlers. His face showed some wrinkles, signs of tiredness, and his hair was gray, effects of aging. He had a smile on his face and his steel blue eyes seemed to smile too.

Natsume took off his shades, revealing his crimson eyes. They were dull, lifeless, and full of worries that were pushed at the back corner to represent his cold demeanor. He stared at the man that was now in front of him.

"Glad to see you again, Hiroki-san," Natsume politely greeted.

"Natsume-sama, how was your business trip in Switzerland?" Hiroki asked with enthusiasm in his voice. He was surely glad that Natsume was back in Japan from the three-months trip from another country.

"It was great," he answered nonchalantly. The crimson-eyed lad began walking, slowly so that the old man could walk beside him.

Hiroki Akimoto. He was the one who took care and guided Natsume since he was 10 years old. He was a faithful, loyal, and a kind servant of the Hyuuga family. He was doing his job accordingly and nicely for his 30 years of life. He was now 73 years old and still remained loyal to his young master Natsume.

They ascended the grand staircase and stopped for a second to take a glance at the large painting of the Hyuuga clan. They turned right and took another staircase that led to the east wing of the mansion. They chatted during their walk, they passed the huge library and study room of Natsume's grandfather. They also passed a few empty hallways which led to a room to another. After several turns, they've reached Natsume's room.

They entered the room with Natsume in front and Hiroki a couple of steps behind him. To say that Natsume's room was huge was an understatement of the year. Heck, its size was ten times bigger than an average person's room. It was decorated from the most expensive and exotic materials coming from different foreign countries. The bed was in the middle, taking the one-fourth's of the room. The crimson expensive bed-sheet covered half of the bed and the other part was where the black and red pillows were.

The room was filled with different luxuries and no one wouldn't notice the big walk-in closet several feet away from his bed. Across the closet was the bathroom. Picture frames weren't that famous in this room, considering there were just five photo frames that were there; two that were hanging on his wall and the other three were on his nightstand.

"Umm... Natsume-sama," Hiroki hesitantly called out. He was the only one who was allowed to call him by his first name but the other maids and butlers have to call him by his last name.

"What is it Hiroki-san?" Natsume patiently asked, turning around to look at the old man.

"About... About your grandfather," Hiroki mentioned. His face was suddenly etched with worries.

He wasn't the only one though, because Natsume seemed to flinched and a mass of pain and worry clouded his eyes. He became stiff and he didn't bother to look at the old man's eye. He just stared at the floor and listened as to what Hiroki was about to say.

"His condition is not changing. And the doctor Hagiwara said that he needs a plenty of rest so he won't get tired easily and to avoid having another attack," Hiroki told him.

Natsume's grandfather was not a healthy man at the moment. He had a heart attack last three months and he was still confined to the hospital because his situation might got worsen. He had a Atherosclerosis disease, means the 'hardening of the arteries' of the heart.

"I see...," Natsume responded very slowly, his head was downcast.

They stayed after a couple of minutes of silence until Hiroki broke it.

"Ruka-sama is also waiting for you to call him, Natsume-sama. He called this morning and he said that he wanted to see you," Hiroki reminded him.

"I'll call him after I take a shower. You may go now, Hiroki-san," Natsume said with respect on his voice.

"Hai, Natsume-sama. Just call me if you ever need something," Hiroki said before going out of the room.

Natsume was startled when his phone on his pocket started vibrating. He plucked it out and flipped it open.

_"Natsume!" _a cheery voice greeted on the other line of the phone. Natsume needed to pull away from the offending phone before putting it on his ear again.

"Kokoro Yome," he growled dangerously.

Suddenly, the big oak doors of his room flew open and there stood a goofy sandy haired boy with a wide grin on his face. Natsume's eyes narrowed coldly and his mouth tugged downwards, forming a deep scowl. He shut his phone, not taking off his glare from the lad.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?"

Kokoro Yome. The sandy haired boy who had these large, happy dark brown eyes. He had a big grin on his face, always, and the people around him could feel his enthusiasm within five yards away. He was the joker in his group of friends, always laughing and pulling pranks on others. The person he liked to prank the most was his own girlfriend.

Koko was the happy-go-lucky type of guy, but he was not much the smart kind of guy. At all. Through his carefree attitude, he managed to be the boyfriend of the _second_ scariest woman in his school. No one could believe it at first, but they did, slowly. But don't be fool by that goofy grin that was always plastered on his face because little Koko wasn't the type that you would expect when he was mad, or extremely furious.

"Why didn't you tell us that you're coming home, Natsume-chii?" Koko asked with those so-called-puppy-dog-eyes of him.

Natsume cringed when he heard the nickname that Koko called him. He glared harder at the lad and was about to say something when the most unexpected thing happened...

His door collapsed on the newly, polished floor of his room.

...Really not the most unexpected thing because it always happens eight times a year.

"KOKO! What the hell do you think you're doing?" a high-pitched voice boomed in the entrance of his room. Natsume and Koko flinched and they knew that they were dead meat.

Sumire Shouda. A modest girl who had a permed dark green hair with matching forest green eyes. She was beautiful, with her fair white skin and that model-like figure of hers. She was known for being a snobby princess, except from the people who were close to her. She was Koko's girlfriend and Natsume's second cousin.

She became the _second_ scariest woman in her school because even _the_ Natsume Hyuuga had a hard time controlling her, not to mention he couldn't beat her when she was mad or furious of something. Aside from her scary personality, there was also a part of her that deeply cared about her friends and family. She would never leave a friend of hers in the middle of the war, like they said. One more frightening thing about her, she was addicted in shopping that made all of her friends to curse the word 'shopping' and the one who built the first fashion line on earth.

"Sumire-chan, Honeyyy!" Koko prepared to hug her only to hit the wall beside the broken door of Natsume's. It was all done by Sumire kicking his butt when he was two feet away from her.

One more thing to be afraid of her, she was a black belt in karate, best and fighter in judo and taekwondo. The reason why was she doing all these was because of a certain incident during her middle school that she didn't want to share with anyone, except from her boyfriend.

"Natsume Hyuuga!" Sumire hissed. Natsume was prepared to run but that was not his forte at all.

"What?" instead he replied with that boring, nonchalant tone of his.

"How dare you not tell me that you were going home today! I want to visit ojii-san and I heard from Koko and Ruka that you are coming home today!"

"Not my fault. It's none of your concern anyway," Natsume retorted back.

"Oh, shut up. Ojii-san want to see you since the day he finally woke up," Sumire said softly this time.

"Cuz', FYI I was about to take a shower and go straight to the hospital to visit ojii-san," Natsume said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sumire became silent and Koko walked up behind her after recovering from the mad-kick from Sumire. He draped his arm over her shoulder, which she never bothered to shake off.

"Then, we will go wait for you so we can all go together," Koko suggested.

Sumire and Natsume shrugged and gave each other a curt nod before they gone out of the room. Natsume then noticed the broken door that was lying lifelessly on the hard floor.

"She has to pay me for that," he grumbled under his breath before going into his bathroom.

* * *

Natsume went to the living room only to find some additional guests. They were talking to Sumire and Koko, at least the blond one because the other raven haired lass was munching crab flavored cookies.

"Ruka," Natsume called.

The blond lad whipped his head towards Natsume and he grinned. He stood up and gave Natsume a manly hug.

"I'm glad that you're back, Natsume. Koko called and told me that you're going to visit your grandpa so we decided to tag along with you guys," the blond explained.

Ruka Nogi. The prince charming type of guy that every girl was dreaming for. He had blond hair that seemed to glistened and his cerulean eyes that most of the girls adored. Also because of that sparkling aura around him every time he was being kind and helpful. And that was _before_, because every female was afraid of getting near him now because of his _girlfriend_ who was known as the _scariest _woman in his school.

Ruka was Natsume's best friend since they were in pre-school. They were seen together since they became friends and that bond strengthen until they acknowledged each other as their best friend. Ruka was the guy who had a lot of patience on him and he was also thoughtful, kind-hearted, helpful, etc. In short, he almost had all of the good characters that a girl was looking for.

Natsume gave him a nod and then he turned to the girl who was munching those _crab_ flavored cookies. She never glance on him ever since he stepped on the living room.

"Oi, Imai," Natsume tried to gain her attention from _those_ cookies.

"Imai," he hissed under his breath.

Finally, the girl looked up at him and her face held no emotions or whatsoever. She was just staring at him with those nonchalant eyes of hers before giving him a single nod and returning back to her snack.

Hotaru Imai. The girl who gave the aura of don't-mess-with-me-or-I'm-going-to-mess-you. She had a shoulder-length raven hair and deep amethyst eyes. She had an impassive face most of the time and she didn't like showing a lot of emotions. She loved money, blackmailing, and inventing strange things to make more _money_. She was the smartest in her school and she was definitely rich with her own genius mind and her talents.

The most weird, creepy, or strange thing, as people say, was she was Ruka's girlfriend. The Prince Charming Ruka had fallen in love with the Ice Queen Hotaru and did all of the things he could think of so she could go out with him. Ever since they started going out, all of the girls who knew better than to pry on their relationship, had backed away from them and never did bother Ruka, although only a few of them had mustered their courage to confess their love for him.

"Let's go!" Koko exclaimed, walking out of the grand mansion.

"I hope your grandpa will get well soon, Natsume," Ruka said with a hopeful smile on his face.

"...Hopefully," Natsume mumbled quietly.

"Hyuuga," Hotaru called out. They stopped on their tracks and looked at her, except from the other couple who continued their way to their car.

"By any chance, is having a girlfriend had ever came to your mind?" Hotaru asked, expressionless.

Natsume looked at her strangely before narrowing his gaze on her. He smelled something fishy going on with the inventor's mind and whatever it was, he was sure he would not like it.

"No," he flat out answered.

They had a staring contest for a few minutes and that was when Ruka started to grow uncomfortable between the two cold-hearted people that he knew. He stood between them and smiled at Hotaru and then to Natsume.

"Stop it, guys. We have to get going," Ruka reminded them.

"Hn."

Natsume was about to get into his car when Hotaru stopped him. He irritatedly turned around and glared at the lass in front of him. Ruka was also curious as to what Hotaru was about to tell Natsume.

"I want you to come with me and Ruka tomorrow; we are going somewhere out of the polluted Tokyo. And I won't take 'no' as an answer, or else...," and she left it hanging there because they already knew what deranged things could have possibly running on that woman's brain.

"Tch, whatever," Natsume shrugged his shoulders and got inside his car.

Hotaru and Ruka were left standing there and was about to walk to Ruka's own convertible silver car when he asked Hotaru what was that all about.

"Your best friend might consider having a girlfriend so I want him to meet my idiotic best friend," Hotaru answered like it didn't matter.

"Oh! You meant that best friend of yours, Mikan Sakura right?" Ruka asked.

Hotaru nodded and got into the passenger's side of Ruka's car. Ruka went into the driver's side and smirked at her which she returned, but with slight creepy evilness in it.

"This is going to be interesting."

* * *

OMG! I can't believe I finished it after two nights! Thank the heavens and I can update this story of mine. Don't forget to review, okay? ;)

Translations:

-sama - a honorific used for addressing a person who's in higher position or who has a high authority over you.

Hai - yes

Ojii-san - grandfather

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	3. First Meeting is A Disaster

Hey everyone! How's this story going? I want your opinions about it. Comments and Suggestions are open. But please, no flames. And also, I'm sorry for updating late because there has been a lot of going on in these past few days and I'm really glad that I got the time to post my new chapters here! ;)

Thanks for those who read this story and for my reviewers for Chapter 1:

Kura Kasshoku Koneko , xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

HappyBlossom , KeikoSakura-Chan

chrisca123456789 , OYYES123

cj-the-greatest , YunnahVanilla

Fallen-Angel-RM , Maria-Reynne

lemonandapples , pwenie

CrimsonxHazel , akjupiter

ashinat crimson flames , Janet NT

For Chapter 2:

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx , VeronicaLover123

bunnyjumps , akjupiter

jEzzy mISt-miSSy , pwenie

ashinat crimson flames - Nope, Hotaru is not Natsume's cousin. She's just Ruka's girl friend and that's why she knows very well the Hyuuga's ;D

Kuroichibineko , Maria-Reynne

chrisca123456789

Janet NT , natsumeslover

Crimsoneye21 , xfayex bbzx

CuPpy-CaKE-n'-sHaKE , Hikariofmylife

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

_**

* * *

**_

_Just because somebody doesn't love you the way you want them to, doesn't mean they don't love you with all they have._

_

* * *

_

The sun was peeking into the clouds as it signaled the people that it was already dawn. The sky slowly cleared out, leaving a few puffy, white clouds that was accompanied by few birds soaring across from it. It was indeed a very peaceful day except from a certain red Ferrari that was speeding up from Tokyo to Kyoto, Japan.

"Imai. Why the hell do you have to drag me on this? I don't even know where are we going!" Natsume snarled at the raven-haired girl in the passenger's seat which was beside Ruka, who was driving the fancy, red vehicle.

"Kyoto," Hotaru replied monotonously.

"...What? Are you freaking messing with me, Imai? Ruka?"

"So-sorry Natsume," Ruka glanced at the hotheaded Natsume at the back through the rear-view mirror. "I just agreed because I was also thinking that you really need a break from all those stuff. You barely even sleep and you are always going on a tour. If you're not just a genius, you would be also studying with us in the university next year."

"That's not my fault," Natsume retorted.

"Whatever. You're here anyways so stop complaining or I'll use my invention on you," Hotaru threatened.

"Tch, do what you want. I'm just going to sleep and don't bother waking me up."

And that ended their argument that went on half an hour. Natsume slept with his black cap covering his face. He plunged his earphones on his ears and turned his ipod on full blast that you could ever hear a faint music coming out of it. Hotaru and Ruka just sighed exasperatedly in his behavior.

Natsume was always like this. If he didn't like something, he would find ways to avoid it and waste his time doing something else and then he would just have to deal with his problem later on. His way of living really did made it easy for him to deal with the problems in the company of his grandfather but it also caused a few troubles for him.

"I guess I have to give Mikan a call," Hotaru mumbled. She then took out her phone after speed-dialing her best friend's phone number.

* * *

Mikan was sleeping soundly under the thick covers of her blankets. She was snoring lightly as she continued to drift off into her own la-la-land. She was in fact dreaming about something that made her grin and giggle in her sleep.

Unfortunately, everything was ruined when a loud ring caused her to jerk awake. She sat up straight which made her head spin around like crazy and her pupils meeting together. She blinked a few times and strained herself from falling backwards.

The ringing made her snap out of it and she tried to reach it in her bedside table. Being the clumsy she was, her hand slipped and she tumbled down her bed.

"Itai!"

She attempted to reach her phone again and she successfully did it this time. She went berserk when she caught a glimpse to the caller's id and she immediately pressed the answer button. She knew she would be a dead meat if didn't answer the phone in the first call.

"H-Hota-chan...," Mikan muttered.

_"Don't Hotaru-chan me! Mikan Sakura, why didn't you answer the phone in the first ring?"_

"Hotaru! I was sleeping and I desperately tried to grab it but I fell down from my bed! Now I have a scratch on my chin!" Mikan ranted on.

_"Urusai, baka! I'm over there in Kyoto in about an hour. I want you to come over to the house two blocks away from your street so you can help us with our luggage,"_ Hotaru ordered.

"H-Hai. Demo, why do you want to meet up with me? I thought we're going to meet at-"

_"I don't care. Go dress now, or else..."_

"-dinner. Fine! Hota-chan is a big meanie," Mikan grumbled under her breath.

_"What did you say?"_

Mikan's sweat trickled down her forehead as she laughed nervously. "I-I said that Hota-chan is such a very good friend."

_"Whatever. And don't forget that I'll definitely shoot you with my invention if you come there late."_

"H-Hai! I won't be late."

_"Okay. Jaa."_

Mikan hanged up and she groaned. She buried her face in her pillow and screamed helplessly. She had to take a shower and dress properly because it would be her first meeting with Hotaru, her best friend, after a year of being separated from her. It would definitely take a lot of her effort not to hug her best friend to death once they finally meet. And she would definitely make sure that Hotaru would enjoy her stay here.

At that thought, she frowned. She remembered that Hotaru wouldn't be staying at Kyoto for too long because she had something far more important to do in Tokyo. Her lips tugged down deeper and she found herself scowling and glaring at her innocent white teddy bear which was placed at her bed's headboard. Instantly, her frown turned into a bright smile after snapping out of her trance. She hugged the stuffed toy and patted its fur softly. It was given to her by Josh her last birthday and she treasured this teddy bear so much.

"Oh, no!" she rushed to her bathroom once she figured out what time it was. She just had 35 minutes and she was hoping that she would make it in time. She was really slow but no one could actually blame her if she was born like that.

She got ready and was really excited to see her best friend again.

* * *

"Finally we're here!" Ruka let out a contented sigh.

"I'll go out first so don't bother asking me to take the luggage," Natsume then got out of the car before Ruka could even protest.

"Let him be. He's stubborn to the bone so don't bother," Hotaru told Ruka.

"Right," Ruka mumbled.

Ruka then went out his Ferrari and opened the door for Hotaru on the other side. He stood up in front of the mansion in front of him and smiled. Today seemed to be a very good day and it looked like that their short vacation here would be really interesting and might help them relax a bit.

The blond-haired guy lifted out all of the luggage out of his car, four bags to be exact. He made no sound of complaints because he knew that he wouldn't win an argument with Hotaru or with his hot-headed best friend.

"Where is that baka?" Hotaru angrily muttered.

"Maybe she's just late," Ruka tried to calm her.

Suddenly there was a brunette who was sprinting towards them. She then halted in front of them with her hand on her knee and her other hand was raised up. She panted really hard and Ruka finally recognized the young woman in front him. She was Hotaru's best friend, Mikan Sakura. He remembered her from the albums that Hotaru showed him before.

"Gomennasai!" Mikan bowed down. Before she even knew it, she was suddenly staggering back and was threatening her balance to fall over the concrete. By the sound of the invention that she knew too well, she already knew who pulled the trigger of the infamous 'Baka Gun'.

_Baka! Baka! Baka!_

"Itai!"_  
_

She groaned because of the impact on her nose and cheeks but nonetheless, it didn't hurt much than she expected it to be. She looked up and her eyes sparkled in excitement and in happiness as her hazel orbs landed on the lavender-eyed girl in front of her. She stood up straight and shouted, "HOTARU!"

She prepared to launch over her beloved best friend whom she didn't see over the past year, and was half expecting that the inventor would avoid her hug. Much to her surprise and to her delight, Hotaru didn't move away and she allowed Mikan to hug her. Mikan, being the cheerful and active girl she was, she didn't let the opportunity to pass as she gave Hotaru a bone-crushing hug and for that moment, she actually forgot that she was hugging _the _famous Hotaru Imai. As a result, she was now kneeling on the ground with her hands over her head as two throbbing bumps grew on it.

"You're abusing my kindness much, Mikan," Hotaru said with menacing voice in it. Ruka had to suppressed the shiver that ran into his spine and it was the same as Mikan.

"Go-Gomen! Hota-chan!" Mikan whimpered.

She stood up and dusted her yellow sundress which had a gray bolero over it. She was also wearing white gladiators and pink beret on her head. Her eyes darted to the fancy, red Ferrari in front of her as her eyes glittered in glee.

"Sugoi! Is this baby yours, Hotaru?" Mikan asked, eyeing the car.

"No, but soon it will mine," Hotaru smirked and cast a glance on Ruka who gulped nervously. There goes his brand new car.

Mikan followed Hotaru's glance and she gasped when she saw the blond-haired lad standing next to the luggage. She didn't pay attention to her surroundings that much when she spotted Hotaru earlier.

"Oh! You must be Hotaru's friend!" Mikan grabbed both of the lad's hands as he blushed lightly because of the sudden contact.

"No, actually... I'm her..uh, boyfriend," Ruka stammered.

"WHAT! How come I never know anything about this?" Mikan then whipped her head towards Hotaru who was busy staring at the mansion.

"You never asked," was Hotaru's reply.

"Oh, c'mon. Are you Mikan's Sakura?" Ruka asked with a smile.

Mikan turned towards the guy in front of her again and she could swear that she just saw some kind of sparkling background around him. She mentally shuddered.

"Uh, yeah. Are you somehow trying to use your tricks on me?" Mikan suspiciously asked.

Ruka's smile froze on his face as his supposed-to-be Prince Charming aura dissipated because of what Mikan said. He thought that his aura could calm a very tense and awkward atmosphere because that was what he observed from his friends. That aura of his actually brought this calm and serene aura that could also soothe his bad-tempered best friend, and even Hotaru! These were the cold-blooded humans that we were talking about here! So he was kinda surprised at Mikan's response, he bet that she was actually shuddering in the inside. Boy, was he _so _right about that.

Suddenly, their heads swiveled on the laughing Hotaru. She was hoping that she could suppress her giggles but it was all in vain because Ruka and Mikan were staring at her weirdly with eyes bulging out.

"I see that your tricks and that 'weird' aura of yours didn't affect Mikan," Hotaru smirked when her laughter finally died down.

Ruka twitched. "I wasn't doing anything."

"You were."

"Was not."

"You were."

"Was not!

"You were."

"Okay! Cut it out guys. We need to get into the house so you can unpack your stuff, and did you had your breakfast already?" Mikan asked, preventing the two of them in continuing their lover's quarrel.

"No, we haven't eaten our breakfast yet," Ruka answered.

"Then I'll cook for you!" Mikan beamed.

* * *

"I'll have a Skinny Caramel Macchiato."

Natsume was at Starbucks, ordering something to drink for his breakfast. He didn't want to deal with his best friend nor his best friend's girlfriend now. He paid for his order and settled down in the farthest seats in the corner of the café. He started reading the newspaper that he bought a while ago while sipping his drink. His face was covered with his black hat and he looked really bored.

The bell in the shop tinkled and a brunette came in. She lined up and waited for her order. When it was her turn, she ordered, "Can I have a Double Iced Cinnamon Rolls... and uh, Peppermint Mocha Hot Chocolate?"

She got her order and she looked for a seat in the far corner. She walked down the aisle as her yellow sundress swayed lightly with her movement. She sat down on one the tables across from a certain raven-haired lad.

She began munching her food while grumbling, "That Hotaru! She should have been grateful that I helped them cook their breakfast. And they would just shoo me out after all of that? What a nice best friend she is."

Natsume looked at the young woman across from him because he could hear all of her mumblings. When he looked, he was immediately captivated by her natural beauty. He snapped out of it after a few moments and shook his head lightly at his sudden weirdness.

The brunette got up and threw her trash in the garbage can. Being the clumsy she was, she tripped in one of the chairs and came crashing down on one of the tables nearby. Which was unfortunately, by a certain bad-tempered lad.

"Oh! Gomennasai! I didn't mean to tripped over you," Mikan bowed down and when she looked up, she gasped loudly.

In front of her was a soaked man who she really didn't know who because of the cap that was covering his face. What she did know was his white polo was soaking wet with his own espresso.

"I-I-I didn't mean to do that! I'm so, so sorry!" Mikan tried wiping it with a napkin which was conveniently nearby. She tried wiping the stain out but she was surprised when her hand stung badly.

The man just slapped her hand!

"Hey! I was trying to help you to get that stain out and you just freaking hit me!" Mikan shrieked.

The people who were not quite far away from them was looking at them. Oh great. Now, they were the center of the attention now.

"You're the one who got me soaked," the man hissed.

"And I'm trying to help! See my point here? You're being damn arrogant just because I accidentally tripped and knocked your drink over you! What a big jerk you are."

The man stood up abruptly which startled Mikan. He just slapped her hands so maybe he could also do something more abusive than that. However, Mikan didn't back down. She might be at fault here but the guy just freaking hit her!

"You can just wash it you know, Mister."

Mikan then turned around and didn't really care if the man would start cursing her. She just had to walk away and never see that rude man again, right? So she began clinking her gladiators on the floor as she walk away from the table.

But bad luck seemed to tangled over her because she tripped again and fell flat on the floor. She immediately stood up, face was beet red because of embarrassment. To spiced up with the humiliation she was feeling, the damned man started laughing behind her.

She decided to ignore it and continue to walk away. But something ticked her off. Big. Time.

"Polka-Dots," the man whispered in her ear as he passed Mikan and to the door of the café.

Mikan bit her trembling lip and stomped her foot on the door. She gritted her teeth as she tried to remain calm. Too bad, the urge to scream won over and next thing she knew, she was screaming her lungs out in the Starbucks.

"HOW DARE YOU PEEKED AT MY UNDERWEAR! YOU DAMN PERVERT!"

Unknown to her, the man that she just encountered was chuckling while walking out of the Starbucks. He was amused alright. Amused to the point that he forgot about how irritated he was earlier. Or maybe just a bit of it. Because he just realized that he just bought the stupid white polo yesterday. And now it was soaked and had a hug stain on it!

"Oh, hell. I'll strangle that woman when we meet again. On the second thought, we shouldn't just meet again. I bet we'll be starting a World War III if we did," Natsume hissed between his teeth as he continued to walk to the pavement.

Man, how right he was.

* * *

So... whaddya think about the new chapter? Reviews! I'm hoping to get a lot of reviews from you! Don't forget to check out my other stories too ;)

Translations:

Itai - ouch

Baka - idiot

Urusai - shut up

Hai - yes

Demo - but

Jaa - see you later

Gomennasai - I'm sorry / Gomen - sorry

Sugoi - awesome, cool


	4. World War III

Hi! This is the new chapter that you were waiting for and I hope that you'll like this one! I'm expecting more reviews from you guys!

**Warning: **Foul Language.

Thanks for those who read my stories :) I'm happy that you're loving it :D And Thank you very much for those who sent me reviews:

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

Maria-Reynne

vanillaprincess

Kuroichibineko - Yeah, I actually decide to just use English grammar so you wouldn't be confused :D

xfayex bbzx

ashinat crimson flames

KashinoXIchigo4ever

PureBloodMudblood

Jelloz

GoldenWolfhowl - Thanks for pointing that out... I might have typed the wrong thing so that's why... lol XD Thanks for your review ^^

Suigintou

OYYES123

PaTchoRa

Janel 3

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**

* * *

**

_When you truly care for someone, you don't look for faults . You don't look for answers . You don't look for mistakes . Instead, you fight the mistakes. You accept the faults & you overlook excuses. The measure of love is when you love without measure. There are rare chances that you'll meet the person you love & who loves you in return . So once you have it, don't ever let go. The chance might never come your way again. _

_

* * *

_

"Natsume, what happened to you?"

Ruka was surprised when Natsume came back at the mansion after an hour. But what surprised him was the large stain of espresso on his new, expensive, white polo shirt. He knew that he liked that shirt and yet it got ruined. No wonder he was fuming mad when he got home.

"That stupid woman...," Natsume massaged his temple to avoid getting a headache. He glanced at Ruka and told him, "I'm gonna go change upstairs and just call me when we have to go. I'll be starting my presentation for next month on my laptop, or I'll be crashing the antiques here."

Ruka nodded. He knew what did Natsume meant by 'crashing the antiques here'. He knew that he was mad right now and he might explode if he didn't vent his anger on other things. He had that habit and sometimes it was hard to get used to that personality of his. Oh well, he was his best friend so he understood Natsume.

"I wonder what happened," Ruka murmured to himself.

* * *

"I can't believe that there's a rude, horrible panty-peeker alive in this whole wide world!" Mikan exclaimed.

She was sitting across Hotaru in her bedroom. She saw her talking to her mom earlier when she got home from Starbucks and Hotaru followed her in her bedroom when they heard Mikan stomping upstairs. Hotaru was concerned, not that she would admit that out loud, by the sudden change in Mikan's mood because earlier she was all hyper and hugging her all the time when she saw her, but now she was fuming mad that if possible, you could see the steam coming out from her ears. Not that her ears weren't flaming red already because of anger.

"You idiot, what are you talking about?" Hotaru asked nonchalantly.

"There's this man who I bumped into when I went to Starbucks and I accidentally–" Mikan blabbered that Hotaru needed to interrupt because she didn't understand anything at all.

"Mikan, repeat that slowly and speak it clearly, will you?"

Mikan sighed loudly and then she repeated it more clearly. "–I accidentally bumped into a guy in the Starbucks. I tripped and, his espresso was poured in his shirt. I was helping in cleaning the stain but then he slapped my hands so-so I-I shouted at him! Then I tripped again and... Oh God! The horror, he freaking peeked at my underwear! I'm not going to get married, Hotaru!" Mikan wailed.

"Shut up. He didn't mean to peek at your childish undies so zip it. And besides, whose fault do you think it is that his coffee got poured on his shirt?" Hotaru retorted.

Mikan blinked before answering dumbly, "The table that tripped me."

Her best friend could only slapped her forehead. She stood up and then glared at Mikan. "Next time talk with a 10-year-old kid about your problem. I'm sure the kid would be able to help your problem," she said with sarcasm in her voice that Mikan didn't notice.

"Hotaru! Why would I talk with a 10-year-old kid about my problem?"

"Urgh. Just don't forget the dinner tonight. Go get change and if you're late, we are not going to drive you to the restaurant," Hotaru warned her before leaving her house.

"Hotaru is so mean."

What Mikan could only do was pout and call her best friend a meanie.

* * *

It was already 7:30 pm and a twitching raven-haired lass and a nervous blond along with bored raven-haired guy could be seen inside an expensive restaurant. Outside could be heard the sudden screeching of a silver Mercedes-Benz and came out a brunette who was dressed elegantly. She was wearing a strappy black sandals with her crimson deep V-neck layered dress that reached her knees. Her hair was curled and tied into half-ponytail and she also had a light make-up to compliment her formal dress.

She walked briskly but she didn't forgot her poise. She then asked the person at the front desk for the reservation under Hotaru Imai and he escorted her to table at the center of the restaurant. Most of the guys in the place stole a glance or two at her and one of the main reasons was her dazzling smile. And another reason was the way she dressed.

"Why are you so late, you idiot?" Hotaru asked. Their table was made for four people and Hotaru was sitting on the right side while Ruka was beside her. Mikan though failed to notice the raven haired guy across from Ruka for the reason that his back was turned on her.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to. Mom asked me to do the chores at home before I went out," Mikan reasoned out which was dismissed by Hotaru.

"Whatever idiot. Just go sit next to Hyuuga," Hotaru said, motioning Mikan to sit across her, beside the raven-haired guy. Mikan obeyed immediately because she knew that Hotaru was pissed already and she wouldn't dare anger her more.

"Oi," the guy beside her called out but she was too engrossed looking around the restaurant that she failed to hear it.

"OI, POLKA!" This time it was louder that it made Mikan turn around only to see the person that was on top of her I-DON'T-WANNA-SEE-list.

"You!" Mikan pointed an accused finger on the guy next to her as he glared at her sharply. On the other hand, Hotaru and Ruka were confused as to how did the two of them knew each other, and then they both remembered something that happened earlier this afternoon and they simply wished that they were wrong because a horrible result would just come out.

"You're the one who peeked at my underwear at the Starbucks!" Mikan exclaimed.

"And you're the one who poured the espresso on my new shirt." Natsume hissed.

"You're the worse! And FYI, I didn't poured the coffee on your freaking shirt! I _accidentally_ tripped, alright," Mikan said.

"You–" Natsume was about to shout back when the waiter cleared his throat to break the tension in the atmosphere around their table.

"What would you like for dinner, sirs and madams?"

"Bring the special on your menu," Hotaru said between her teeth as she twitched in annoyance because her best friend and his boyfriend's best friend were glaring heatedly at each other.

"Y-Yes ma'am," the waiter stammered. He was nervous as hell because he could practically feel the hot glares of each person in this table and he wouldn't be able to stand another minute watching or waiting for them. So he immediately walked away to get their orders, not forgetting to pass the assignment to his other co-worker before working on another table.

"If you don't cut it out, I'm gonna tie you two into knots and throw you out of this restaurant," Hotaru threatened. If it was possible, anyone could see the popping veins on her forehead. She was embarrassed, ashamed, because she was in a fancy restaurant with her friends creating a scene. Don't forget that they were placed at the center so everyone was practically staring at them and murmuring about the two being loud.

"He started it!" Mikan argued.

"Says the one who started yelling," Natsume retorted back.

"Shut up, both of you," Hotaru growled. She was furious, if they were not in this place she already shoot them with her Baka Gun until they went unconscious. But that would just bring more embarrassment to her for the fact that she was known as a modest yet scary woman. The reincarnation of Hitler. The mother of the Satan herself.

"I-I'm sorry," Mikan apologized while bowing her head. She then went silence and decided to just destruct herself from the crimson-eyes lad next to her because if she just happened to snap, she would surely strangle him to death.

"Here's your orders," a new waiter went to them as he carefully placed it on their table. He told them their orders under the Special menu and when he was finished, he walked to another table to assist their orders.

"Eat," Hotaru ordered to Mikan who was looking around. Mikan grudgingly pulled the knife and fork to cut the steak on her plate.

It was a complete silence in their table in at least 5 minutes. Until Mikan decided to talk because she couldn't stand the silence and the awkward atmosphere anymore.

"So Ruka, how long have you been dating Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"5 months," Ruka answered with a smile.

"Really? But Hotaru didn't mention anything to me," she pouted.

"Childish," Natsume murmured beside her which she caught so she glared at him. She then turned back to Ruka and asked him, "Who's this... uh, friend of yours?"

"Eh? I thought you know each other," Ruka said, surprised. He actually thought that they already knew each other because they acted like they were arch-nemesis.

"Oh, no," Mikan waved her hand in dismissal. She then chuckled and said, "Me? And him? We hardly know each other."

"Why do you want to know me? Don't tell me you're interested," Natsume smirked, amused by the idea.

Mikan twitched but kept it cool. _If you let him get into you, Hotaru will kill you. Chillax, Mikan. Take a deep breath, in and out. In. Out. _

"He's Natsume Hyuuga, my best friend," Ruka introduced the raven-haired guy. Mikan couldn't help but gaped in disbelief.

"How is that possible? You, a very kind-hearted soul who looks like he couldn't harm a fly," there was a retort from Hotaru that went something like 'Oh trust me, he's not. He kicked a puppy in the middle on the street' but Mikan let it slipped, "And him? A cold-hearted bastard who dare slapped a girl, are best friends?"

There was kick under the table that made Mikan yelp. And she continued, "And dare kicked a girl!"

"Sa-Sa-Sakura-san, we better eat. The food is getting cold," Ruka tried to calm the brunette which was futile because she was blazing mad now.

"Ugly, you don't have the right to say anything about my friendship with Ruka so just mind your own business," Natsume grunted.

"Faggot," Mikan hissed while grinding her teeth. Unfortunately, Natsume didn't missed that part. If he had a book that enumerated all of the things that he hated, calling him a 'fag', 'faggot', 'homo' or 'gay' would be the third on the list. So he pulled the blue, fancy table-cloth slightly but it was the cause as to why the bottle of wine had soaked Mikan's dress.

"Oh my fucking gosh! It's my new dress given by my aunt," Mikan swore out loud that made the other customers stare at them.

"Heh," Natsume smirked.

Mikan knew it was all Natsume's doing. She stood up straight and wiped the drenched dress with the napkins provided by the waiter earlier. She then purposely grabbed the other napkin near the bottles of salt and pepper and it spread on Natsume's Italian spaghetti.

"What the fuck?" Natsume also cursed out loud. He narrowed his gaze at the brunette in front of him as he also stood up. He roughly threw the napkin on the table and Mikan found out that he was a head taller than her. So what? If he was going to hit her then go on, that would just prove that he was totally a fag.

Natsume grabbed his plate of Italian spaghetti and then thrust it on Mikan's face. He lifted it off and Mikan was jaw-dropped and her eyes-bulging from its sockets. She could taste the flavor of the food along with the saltiness and... oh God. The pepper. She began sneezing a couple of times before wiping the bloody spaghetti out of her face.

"Now, get a taste of the food that you put salt and pepper on," Natsume's smirk widened.

"Holy shit." Ruka's face was paled and he was sweating frivolously. Hotaru's face was blank but her eyes were raging with fury. Her fists were clenched on her sides as she dropped her fork loudly but not enough to stop the intense argument between the two idiots across from her.

"Now you're on," Mikan smirked back as she grabbed her lasagna and smudged in on Natsume's face and through his expensive suit. Something snapped at Natsume and the next thing he knew, he already threw a plate of pizza and just in time, Mikan ducked but it hit an old lady who had a cat on her lap.

"KYAAAA!" "Meooooooww!"

Soon enough...

World War III had begun.

The people around them got involved in the food fight as Natsume and Mikan also tried to throw and hit each other. Hotaru was being defended by Ruka who was already messy because of the food that were being thrown at him. At least, he got to protect his girlfriend from all of these because he wasn't sure if after this, Hotaru would let Mikan and Natsume alive. Gulped.

"This is all bullshit. They've got to be shitting me," Hotaru snarled between her clenched teeth. Oh, man. She was ready to kill someone.

* * *

With Mikan having two large bumps on her head, and her butt was also aching. Natsume earned a bruise on his forehead and his back was killing him. The cause? Firstly, they were shot by Hotaru's Baka Gun _twice_, and secondly, they were howled and thrown out of the restaurant by the manager and three big guys. And lastly, Ruka had smacked Natsume and he gave Mikan a lecture for the reason that he and Hotaru were also trashed out of the bloody restaurant because of them.

"You two will _walk_ home and no one will be taking the taxi or any public transportation because I'll make sure that you'll suffer the consequences of your fudging childish acts tonight," Hotaru _tried _to say calmly but it came out as cold, menacing, devil-like voice and Mikan couldn't help but shudder.

With that, Hotaru and Ruka dash out of their view, riding their cars. Mikan turned to Natsume and hit him on the arm.

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault? You were the one who started all of it," Natsume replied back.

"You were the one who–" Mikan continued to rant on but Natsume wasn't listening at all. What was he doing here anyway with this annoying woman that caused him misfortune? His attention then flew on the brimming tears around her hazel eyes.

He didn't noticed it before but the way that the crystal-like tears made her hazel eyes gleamed in the dark. And to the first time they met, he finally saw how beautiful she was. Even though her face was a little bit smudged, she tried to clean it earlier, he could see that she had fair skin. And the way her brunette tresses cascaded through her waist made him want to touch it. Her curves were in the right places and her dress really suited her, if it was not for the dirt on it.

Oh, crap.

What was he thinking? She was the most loud, annoying, stinky, gorgeo–ugly, cut–childish person he had ever met and now he was thinking of these good qualities of her? Hell no! She never had any good qualities. Period.

"–are you even listening to me, you cold-hearted bastard?" Mikan snapped, her tears were ready to fall. She was angry beyond hell and it was all because of this stinking, conceited, arrogant, cold asshole in front of her.

"You talk too much," Natsume's crimson eyes darted to Mikan's full, red lips. He had the urge to grab her and to kiss her. And he didn't know what to do because it was the first time that he felt it.

"You shut up!" Mikan scoffed. She was about to talk more when suddenly the most unexpected thing happened.

His lips crashed down on hers as his hands caressed her cheeks. Her pupils widened and her body became stiff. She then realized what was going on so she tried to push Natsume away from her but to no avail. He was a lot stronger and not too mention, taller than her and she had no choice but to give in.

Meanwhile, Natsume was too blinded by his own desire that he didn't actually realized that the one that he was kissing was stiff as a stick on his arms. He continued to kiss her until they were out of breath and Mikan was ready to shout once he pulled away when he done it again. He kissed her sensibly, nipping her bottom lip as her eyes widened in surprise.

Mikan wouldn't nor couldn't be able to think of anything. She was too light-headed and she couldn't be able to think about what was happening. She only got a portion of mind on her and she used it to make an escape from this guy who suddenly kissed her out of nowhere. And she did what she first thought of.

Bite his tongue.

Natsume cursed out loud as he suddenly pulled away, almost dropping Mikan in the process. Mikan was panting really hard and when she was able to stand straight again, she spat a couple of times and wiped her mouth roughly.

"Bastard," Mikan got one of her three-inches heels and threw it Natsume who's back was facing her. He was actually trying to stop the bleeding of his tongue and it stung badly! And the pain was added more when he grew a bump on his head. Again. And it was all because of Mikan Sakura's sandals.

He turned around only to get hit again by her other pair of sandals. His sight spun for a second and he was already staggering backwards.

"Ha! Take that, you piece of shit," Mikan's triumph cheer echoed as she walked away from him.

"That little girl didn't even realize who I am," Natsume muttered as he squatted down on the ground. He couldn't believe that his bad luck was all because of his encounter with a noisy woman who got his _first kiss._

And she also couldn't believe that her _first kiss_ was stolen by a pompous stranger that she met in the Starbucks and became her opponent in a food fight.

What an unexpected, weird...yet interesting day they had.

* * *

Bwaahahaha! I warned you about the language! The characters here are 17-year-olds alright. And how's the chapter btw? Please review!

_Crim__sonHazelEyes_


	5. Double Trouble

Hii! This is the new chapter of How Much I Love You! I hope you'd like it! I'm expecting lots of reviews from you ;D

Thanks for my reviewers:

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

ashinat crimson flames

The Devils Song

Kylee-Cat

pwenie

YunnahVanilla

Janel 3

crimson duchess08

xfayex bbzx

akima-yuki-chan

Suigintou

yoyoyo

Chocobeans

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

**Disc: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

**Warning: ****May contain slight OCC and profanity****  
**

**

* * *

**

_Love is an exploding cigar we willingly smoke._

_

* * *

_

The wind blew hard against the cold windows and it made the dried-up leaves of the trees sway hard that it fell on the ground below. The temperature outside was a little cold but not cold enough to be considered as winter because it was still a month and half away. It sure was a windy Monday. From a 2-story house, a brunette was sleeping soundly until her alarm clock went out.

_Kringggggggggggggggggg..._

Mikan's hand flew towards her bedside table as it blindly searched for the alarm clock. Once she got a hold of it, the poor, innocent alarm clock was thrown across the room and it made a cracked sound and the sound became softer and softer until it finally stopped. Mikan drew a sigh and was about to fall asleep when images—_horrible_ images began flashing through her mind.

_His lips were sure firm, yet gentle upon hers and she couldn't possibly deny that it was the most hottest kis_—

Mikan shuddered involuntarily under the covers and her eyes fluttered open at her _scatologic_ thoughts. It was too inappropriate and _outrageous _ for her to be thinking about what happened last Saturday night. And it was spoiling her supposed to be a new, fresh Monday to be recollecting the past events about a certain bastard who dare soaked her dress with red wine and dare to stole her _first_ ever kiss!

Mikan jumped out of the bed and started shaking her head. She was infuriated with that guy and to herself, because she kept on thinking about that kiss!

"It doesn't count as a kiss. It was stolen, and I didn't kissed him willingly," Mikan said to herself. She then calmed herself down and went to her bathroom to change to her uniform. She came out after half an hour and she was already ready to go to school. Her brown locks were curled at the tips and she put make-up lightly. She then went downstairs to greet her parents who were both already dressed, too, for their work.

"Morning mom, dad," Mikan greeted, kissing their cheeks as she made her way to her usual seat beside her mom. She ate her breakfast and when she was done, she bade goodbye to her parents and drove off to the school with her Mercedes-Benz.

* * *

"What's up, Miss Barbie girl?"

Mikan slammed her locker closed and leaned on it. Josh was there beside her, examining her unusual foul mood. This wasn't Mikan at all. He wasn't used to the Mikan next to him who seemed to be brooding over something and he'd bet it would be childish. Or so he thought.

"I had a very bad Saturday night, Mr. Bear," Mikan said, leaning her head on Josh's shoulder.

_Mr. Bear._

That was what Mikan started calling him since that certain incident. When they were in elementary, Mikan's parents were going to a week vacation due to their work and they had to leave Mikan because no one would take care of her. And Mikan was all alone so Josh called Nonoko, Anna, Hotaru to come over to Mikan's house and gave her a company. Josh was the only close guy friend that Mikan had so he was feeling a little bit awkward around girls and he planned on leaving Mikan to her girl friends. However, Mikan didn't let him so he stayed at her side the entire time. And when Mikan randomly saw a bear on the TV, she just began calling him Mr. Bear and told him what was bothering her. So that was why Mikan would call him that whenever she had a problem.

And Josh liked that a lot. Their friendship meant everything to him and he was glad to know that Mikan trusted him.

"What is it, Barbie girl?" Josh asked. He grabbed Mikan's binders and books and carried it on his arms.

"I met a super arrogant jerk at the Starbucks who turned out to be Hota-chan's boyfriend's best friend. We fought and started a food fight in that classic restaurant where my supposed-to-be happy reunion with Hota-chan turned into a horrendous sight that the manager called for big, bulky men just to threw us out from the bloody restaurant," Mikan narrated grimly.

"I'm guessing that Hotaru didn't let you ride your car nor hers," Josh said smugly.

"Yup," Mikan replied, popping the 'p' at the end. "To add up with my misfortune, I got two large bumps on my head, a pain on the butt, my red dress got soaked and ruined and it all started when I met that fucking little bastard."

"Oi, don't start cursing at me. You should know better than to act bitchy in front of me or else...," Josh turned to her as she blinked a few times.

"Or else what?" Mikan challenged.

Josh smirked and said, "I'm gonna reveal to the whole student body that you have two birthmarks and where are they."

Mikan gasped, eyes widened in panic. She pushed Josh onto the lockers with her hands on his lean chest that seemed not to bother her. "No, no, no. I promise not to act bitchy, immature in front of you. Mr. Bear wouldn't tell about our _secret_ to them, right?" Mikan smiled hopefully.

Josh gave out a little chuckle and messed Mikan's hair. He then smiled at her and said, "Never. Because...," he leaned into her ear and whispered, "that's our little _dirty_ secret."

If it was possible, a vein would be seen throbbing on Mikan's head in fury. She ground her teeth and smiled wickedly at Josh. She then mouthed to him, "Run."

Now, it was Josh's turn to speed away from Mikan who had a very dark aura around her. She didn't notice it, but her mood was lightened and her thoughts about the Saturday dinner were cast away when Josh made his silly remarks on her. In short, Josh's attempts to cheer her up definitely worked. Not that she would admit that out loud.

"JOSHUA HARUNO!"

* * *

"Do you want me to call for the security, Nogi?"

Natsume had been distracted for the whole Sunday. The reason? A certain brunette who he encountered last Saturday that got him into a petty food fight and the same girl who got his first kiss on the same night. To spice up the whole blasted thing that made his head ache, his _oh-so_-supportive best friend Ruka made his way through his room in the mansion just to rubbed off on his face that he and his Satan of a girlfriend had seen the whole event about what happened last Saturday, the night when he kissed a stranger who tied his brain into knots and made him lip-locked with her. He didn't even know her, except from her sardonic, cheerful personality!

"C'mon, you and I both know that _I_ am the one who will gonna kick you out whenever I can. Back to the topic," Ruka rolled his stomach on Natsume's bed as the irritated crimson-eyed boy glared at him over his laptop. "Why did you kissed the all-mighty-spunky Mikan Sakura last Saturday night?" Ruka asked with an eyebrow cocked.

Natsume rolled his eyes on the umpteenth time. "Can you stop talking nonsense and might as well help me with my presentation by shutting up?"

"No can do," Ruka rolled on the bed again and stood up straight. He walked to where Natsume was, on his desk, typing something on his laptop. And as usual, it was all about work. "If you work every damn single minute, you will grow white hair and practically live with nine black cats at home."

"Do I look like I care?" Natsume retorted.

"Mikan wouldn't be liking you if that time comes," Ruka taunted, crossing his arms over his chest and started whistling some random song.

Natsume's fast typing hands stopped and he looked at his supposed-to-be best friend. "I'm not gonna freaking like that freaking ugly girl; not in a freaking million freaking years."

"Whoa. There's a lot of 'freak' in your sentence. But seriously dude," he leaned closer to Natsume and whispered, "if I met her first before Hotaru, I bet she's my girl friend now."

"You Ruka fucking Nogi, get fucking ready to be fucking murdered!" A shout was heard from the other room that made Ruka's skin jumped out of him.

"What's with people having lots of the same words on their sentence? And how did she even heard me?" Ruka asked no one in particular. He then turned to his best friend once more only to find him smirking, probably thinking that he was going to stop shitting around his room."I'm going to ask for Mikan's number and tell her that it was you who asked for it." After that, he ran out of the room while Natsume shot up straight, dropping his laptop and his chair in the process, and chased after Ruka.

"Shit, Ruka! Don't you freaking dare!"

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow, guys," Mikan waved to her friends and swirled around and saw Josh standing there beside her silver car. She went towards him and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for the Barbie girl to come out and drive us both to our soccer practice," Josh replied with an amused tone.

"And why were you waiting for 'Barbie girl' to come out if you have your own hot, red Lamborghini across the parking lot? Surely, your car is far more extravagant to ride on, than my silver Mercedes," Mikan said with a laugh.

"Are you suggesting that we ride my 'baby'?"

"Why not?" Mikan grinned, running across from the lot and practically throwing her bag on Josh's convertible car. Josh followed suit and sat on the driver's seat with Mikan riding shotgun.

"Let's go?" Josh asked, starting the engine already.

"Wait," Mikan held up her left hand as her right hand turned on the radio and the speakers blasted her favorite song.

_**I remembered black skies, the lightning all around me**_  
_**I remembered each flash as time began to blur**_  
_**Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me**_  
_**And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve**_

_**So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean**_  
_**Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes**_  
_**Give me reason to fill this hole, connect the space between**_  
_**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this**_—

"—new divine!" Josh and Mikan sang, or rather shouted, simultaneously.

They laughed and sang during the fifteen minute ride. Mikan jumped out of the car and grabbed her duffel bag. Her and Josh went inside the soccer field which their coach picked for their practice today because the field in the school were using by some other students. Mikan and Josh separated ways to go to their own locker rooms to change into their jerseys.

"Alright, game on!"

Mikan was the captain of the girl's soccer team. She didn't seemed athletic because she really looked girly thus, earning the nickname 'Barbie girl' from the infamous Joshua Haruno. And although, she was the soccer team's captain, she loved playing tennis more.

After their practice, it was the boys' turn to use the field. Mikan went to the gym locker and took a shower to refresh herself. She came out wearing a torn-out jeans, a fitting blue shirt that said "I'm A SuperStar!", and gray beret. She watched Josh's practice until it ended and waited for him to change to his clothes. When he showed us, he was wearing jeans that was hanging dangerously low below his hips even though he had a belt on, and a loose black shirt.

"Maybe we could grab something to eat," Mikan suggested, stretching her arms hence, her shirt lifted up and showed her milky, flat stomach.

"Let's go eat some ramen," Josh said.

"I thought ramen wasn't supposed to be a rich-type kind of food," Mikan joked.

They were about five feet from the exit when they spotted a familiar figure outside that caused them to halt on their tracks. She was tapping her black pumps on the ground impatiently and Mikan and Josh looked at each other for a good one minute and together, they approached the young woman who was dressed with a cream, long-sleeved shirt and brown Capri pants.

"Long time no see, Hotaru!" Josh greeted, raising his hand for a high-five.

Hotaru turned around and gave him a high-five. "Long time no see, Haruno."

"Tsk, again, what's up with the last-name addressing? Aren't we childhood best friends?" Josh said in joking manner. Mikan elbowed him.

"Ow! What's that for?"

"Stop acting like an idiot. She will be shooting her Baka Gun on you any second now, you know," Mikan whispered.

"Can you try _not_ to talk about me through whispering when I can clearly heard every breath that you're taking in to your bloody lungs?" Hotaru interrupted.

"Mou! I'm just warning him! And why are you here, Hotaru? Miss me already? " Mikan asked, grinning from ear to ear. not literally though.

"I thought we could pass by to the twins' house and go to a café where you can all tell your _oh-so-desperate_ life here in Kyoto without the genius Hotaru Imai," Hotaru said with a smirk.

"Yeah, right," Josh coughed out sardonically.

* * *

"You know, I can be your mother now," Ruka sarcastically said.

He was beating the eggs in the kitchen while his _very good_ best friend was busy typing there while sitting on the stool. He was obviously waiting for his dinner, and they inconveniently didn't have any maids yet because Hotaru wanted to do things on her own way. And Ruka himself stupidly agreed, not knowing the consequences of trying to feed his own son-of-gun best friend who didn't even wanted to lift a finger to help the poor him. He didn't know why was he suffering here with Natsume when his Hitler of a girlfriend was out with her friends, enjoying her time with them and probably eating some expensive food there while he, was stuck with the lazy Natsume Hyuuga and a dozen of a failure fried and scrambled eggs on the trash bin.

"Natsume! Mind giving me a hand here?" he shouted. And that was when he realized that probably Natsume was satisfyingly had his ipod in full blast with his earphones stuck on his ears.

"For the love of William Shakespeare!" He was going insane. His stomach was growling constantly but he couldn't eat a freaking half-cooked egg nor the burned ones. Somehow, the ring of his phone had saved him from pulling his hair out.

"You do this chore and I'll answer my phone!" he told Natsume which was futile.

He then went out of the kitchen and went to the porch to talk to the caller. Natsume was left behind, his eyes were trailing to where Ruka had gone off to. He shrugged his shoulders and started drinking his coffee.

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

A loud scream echoed through the hallways of the house and he wondered if Ruka was alright. He was just messing with him when he acted like he had his iphone in full blast and he just watched him from the corner of his eyes, to go insane and desperately cook for the right food to eat.

He spat out his coffee and it sprinkled to the table and to his laptop as he cursed out loud. He then dashed out of the kitchen only to find Ruka having a nervous breakdown and his phone was lying on the cemented floor.

"What the hell is your problem, you bloody moron?" Natsume scolded.

"Re-remember, you-your ima-imaginary girlfriend?" Ruka said in panicky voice.

Natsume's eyes went huge and his jaw dropped slightly. He then swallowed hard and waited for Ruka's next words.

"You involved me too much in your problems. Now, go get your _imaginary_ girlfriend in front of your sick Gramps and worried Auntie Aiko next week, you motherfucker."

"Holy fucking guacamole."

"You're screwed, shithead."

* * *

Translation: Nani - What

-How's that? I hope I can get as much as many reviews from you guys! Next chapter wil be updated soon~ :)

_CrimsonHazelEyes_


	6. Be My Girl

Hello everyone! What's up? I'm so sorry for making you wait for this chapter! I've been busy these days -bows-. But I hope this will compensate for the time that I've neglected this story :D

Thanks for the reviewers:

xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx

Crimson-Midnight-Moon

HeideeMay

Iris petals

xfayex bbzx

Chocobeans

KashinoXIchigo4ever

jeje

HappyHam

Kylee-Cat

TearsBehindYourHazelEyes - Josh and Mikan are just friends. . . but the question is. . . does they liked each other in a different way?

Mikansume27

hannah-chanxox

xxxPurple-Himexxx

Nicole

**Dis c: I don't own Gakuen Alice**

* * *

_Be careful when a guy/girl tells you "**I love you"** from the bottom of his/her heart. For this may mean that there is still enough space for another girl/guy on top._

* * *

The famous Italian restaurant was buzzing with excitement as the well-known Natsume Hyuuga entered. His face held no emotions but he was struggling to keep his temper inside. The reason?

"Natsume, you have to meet Yano-san. Maybe she can play the role of your fake girlfriend," Ruka said.

That was the reason why Natsume was here in this classy restaurant and also the reason why was he so cranky since yesterday.

They were still in Kyoto. Even though Natsume had a lot of things to do for his grandpa's company, he just recently found out that his body really need a rest. Too bad, it was all ruined when his Aunt Kurumi called yesterday night only to deliver the news that she and Grandpa really wanted to meet his 'girlfriend'. Now, the problem was. . . he really didn't have any girlfriend! For Christ' sake, he was locked up in his office or in his bedroom studying, reading, or doing stuff in his laptop. So how was he supposed to get a girlfriend?

Obviously, there were many girls who wanted to flock themselves around him but he didn't want any of them. He wanted a decent girlfriend who wouldn't go gaga over him. He couldn't possibly tell the truth that he didn't have one for the reason that he might be the one who would kill his grandpa. His grandpa was in the hospital; the doctors were curing him because he had a heart disease. And he didn't wanted to add his grandpa's stress and problems.

"You should be thankful that I'm helping you. Even though I said that I wouldn't give a damn about your problem anymore. Sometimes, I'm wondering why did I get into this mess again," Ruka sighed beside him.

They were going to be in a private room of the restaurant. There were two guards in black suits that opened the doors for them as they both entered. They settled down on the black leather couch inside. Ruka was checking his phone for any messages from his dear girlfriend.

"Oh, stop shitting around. You're playing innocent even though you and your sadist of a girlfriend were the ones who suggested the idea of telling Grandpa that I have a girlfriend," Natsume retorted.

"Man, I suggest it because I wouldn't want you to marry that old hag," Ruka gave a shiver.

"i wouldn't either. I rather date a fan girl who's slightly obsessed with me rather than going out with a complete bitch," Natsume spat out with disgust.

"I'm not supposed to judge people but you were right. The one that your grandpa had set up for you last year was definitely a. . . female dog. I can't believe that she pushed your poor maid just because she was serving you with juice when you were swimming."

"Oi, we should stop talking about that hag. I'm getting goosebumps by just thinking about her face," Natsume said.

"I better get going. And be nice with Yano-san. She's known for breaking the bones of the guys who cheated on her," Ruka warned before dashing off.

Natsume merely stared at the trail of his best friend as he sighed and leaned back on his seat to wait for his date.

* * *

**Night came...**

"Hyuuga, what's up with the black eye?"

Hotaru was packing a few things to her bag when Ruka and Natsume went home. She was half way done but she lost her focus on what she was doing when she got a glimpse of the purple-black bruise on the great Natsume Hyuuga.

"I called Kirin Yano a fangirl and a total wacko and then she just fucking punched me in my left eye and gave me an uppercut on the jaw," Natsume said between his ground teeth.

Hotaru smirked and then said, "Then, maybe you should shut your mouth for the rest of the day. _She_'s coming over."

Ruka and Natsume's ears perked up as they simultaneously asked, "Who's coming over?"

"The girl who will make sure that you won't be going to be a father. The girl who you had a food fight and made out with last Saturday night," Hotaru responded with a sly expression.

Ruka grinned happily.

Natsume visibly paled like he just found out that he had eaten a milk bone of a dog.

"Make sure you won't cause a ruckus, especially you Hyuuga," Hotaru said. She was about to go back on packing when a thought had passed on her mind. "And I forgot to tell you that Mikan is the captain of the soccer team in her school. Maybe you should watch your mouth at all times when she's here because she can kick your balls any time."

Ruka snickered behind Natsume and then he went beside Hotaru to help her pack her things. Natsume made a 'tsk' sound and went out of the room. He dragged his tired feet to the kitchen and opened the fridge to look for something to cool his head.

"Where the freak did all my sodas go?" Natsume muttered under his breath.

He closed the fridge when he found nothing to drink so he just went to his bedroom upstairs instead. He plopped himself on the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep as his problems about his imaginary girlfriend dissipated temporarily.

* * *

". . . Josh bought this for me. . . last birthday. . ."

"You're. . . close. . . each other. . ."

Natsume was woken up by murmuring that he heard from the other side of the room. He flipped himself so his stomach was lying on the bed as he buried his face with his pillow.

Giggles.

The crimson-eyed lad cracked one eye as he listened to the voices beside his room. It was awfully familiar to him that just one giggle made him fully awake. He knew that it wasn't from Hotaru since that girl would never crack up unless Ruka decided to sell his soul to the devil. Natsume then stood up and changed his white polo buttoned-up shirt to a red tee that had a jaguar printed on it. He went outside of his room and was greeted by the sight of his best friend playing PSP in the living room alone downstairs. He still could hear the giggles and laughter from the room beside his.

"Oi, Ruka. What's going on to the guest room beside mine?" Natsume asked.

Ruka turned his head to Natsume after he put down his PSP on the couch. "Have you forgotten that Sakura is sleeping over tonight?"

"Sakura?" Natsume mumbled. And then there was like a bell that rang in his head that made him fully remembered this person. "You mean, _that_ girl?"

"Uh huh. The one and only. So be quiet or they're gonna kick your ass just like they did to me," Ruka said sourly.

"You got ass-kicked by Imai, _again_?" Natsume said in mocked-disbelief.

"Look who's talking, you were the one who got home with a black eye from Yano," Ruka retarded back.

"At least, I ordered my guards to arrest her and reduce our investment to their company," Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Why didn't you take all your investment from them?"

"Duh. Auntie or Sumire will surely give me a long lecture about being an immature spoiled brat," the raven-haired lad gave a tired shrug."I'm gonna go get some sleep again instead of listening to those _childish_ giggles of that Polka."

Ruka just gave him a nod as he went to the LED TV and plugged in his Wii. Natsume went to his room again and quickly fell asleep after hitting the bed.

* * *

He opened his eyes and only darkness was the only thing he could see. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked at the blinking, red lights of his alarm clock that said 2:30 a.m. He rolled over to his side and felt the roughness and dryness of his mouth. He immediately thought of getting some water so he stood up, albeit a bit wobbly. He opened his door and tried to search his way by using his hands. His eyes was a blurry because of sleepiness and one person could identify quickly that he wasn't fully conscious. The proof of that? It was when. . .

"GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His voice echoed in the hallways of the 2nd floor and it was immediately clamped by someone's hand. It was soft. . . feminine like and Natsume's eyes were rounded in shock. Who wouldn't? When you just suddenly saw a face glowing in light in the midst of the darkness.

"Shut the hell up, will ya? You're going to wake up everyone here!" Said the culprit.

Natsume blinked several times before he finally recognized the glowing face which was a few inches from his. He roughly shook this person's hand and gasped for breath.

"What the fuck are you doing in the middle of the night, Polka-dots?" Natsume hissed.

The said brunette girl got ticked off by that. "Sorry, Mr. So-Obnoxious-Perfect-Guy, but I wasn't the one who just screamed out of nowhere like his ass was being chased by some tooth fairy!" Mikan whispered angrily.

"And I'm not the loud-mouthed rat who just came out of nowhere with a flashlight. What is this, Halloween?" Natsume snarled.

"Tsk! Why the hell am I even talking to you!" Mikan said, then stomped off downstairs with Natsume ahead of her a few steps. She acted like she was going to hit him at the back but then he suddenly turned around.

"Ahem," she coughed out and looked to other direction. She was five or less steps above the ground when she suddenly tripped.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

She closed her eyes and prepared for the fall. . . that never came. She opened his hazel eyes only to meet with crimson ones. A flashback had appeared before her. . . the one when she got thrown out of the restaurant and got kissed by the same jerk in front of her. Mikan's consciousness snapped open again when she noticed that irritating smirk on the jerk's face.

"Are you waiting for me to kiss you again, Polka?" Natsume said smugly. He was holding Mikan's waist while her hand was grabbing Natsume's biceps.

"Oh, shit. Hell no!" Mikan snapped. She pushed Natsume with all her might that he ended up on the floor.

"Ow, fuck. That hurts! Shouldn't you be thanking me for saving your life? Not injuring me," Natsume countered.

"If you're not being such a fucktard then maybe I could thank you," Mikan huffed. She shook her head and continued to stomp her rabbit-slippers. Natsume then got up after a few moments and followed her to the kitchen. Mikan lightened the room up and drunk water from the fridge.

"Can you pass me one?" Natsume said. Mikan just cocked an eyebrow at him so he added, "at least, a token of appreciation for saving your butt earlier."

Mikan shrugged her shoulders and threw a bottle of water in the air that was caught by Natsume easily. He opened the bottle and drew big gulps of water in while Mikan just looked at him weirdly in the corner.

"Falling for me already?" Natsume smirked. Mikan rolled her eyes and said, "Not in a million years. I just think. . . I think I've seen you somewhere before."

The crimson-eyed lad had the urge to chuckle at the lack of information this girl had. He then said, "Maybe it's because I'm the grandson of the owner of the RubyGems."

Mikan's eyes flew open in shock. Disbelief was written on her face as her jaw almost dropped. "No shit?"

"Uh huh."

Mikan paled. Now, she remembered. That same face on the bulletin boards and magazines and newspapers; God, they're almost everywhere! How could she forget about that? .She never knew that this guy who was a real jerkface and a retard to her was really the heir of the famous and world-known company of RubyGems. Actually, she wouldn't care of any of those if it was not for the fact that her mother was working for them! Mikan knew that moment that she was in a deep shit if this guy found out about her profile.

"U-Ummm... R-really?" the brunette stuttered that didn't went unnoticed by the lad.

"What's the matter? Why so nervous all of a sudden?" Natsume taunted. He walked several steps towards her while Mikan took steps backward until her hips hit the counter. She looked back and almost screamed when she found out that Natsume's face was _centimeters _away from hers. Her hands started to get clammy and cold from that moment and her heart began to rattle in its ribcage.

"W-W-What are you doing?" She nervously asked. Natsume had this blank face that made her more nervous than ever.

2 minutes passed. . .

"HAHAHAHAHAAAA!" Natsume was laughing.

"You. Are. Laughing?" Mikan muttered.

"You looked like you got a glimpse of your doomsday!" He said between his laughs.

"That's not even funny!"

Mikan went to the table to get her water. She gulped down half of it and glanced at Natsume again. It looked so unbelievable that Mikan was enchanted by the face of his laughing state. So Mikan voiced out her thoughts, "You were always so serious or always in a bad mood. This is the first time I saw you laugh."

Natsume stopped immediately after she said that. He then looked at her with a tiny smile but Mikan could only identify it as a smirk because whatever happens, she really thinks that this guy will never give a smile. So Mikan just went back on drinking her water even though she could feel Natsume stopped across the table from her.

"Hey, to compensate for the stained shirt and from ealier," Natsume started. Mikan was still drinking so she just nodded for him to continue. Though she never knew that his next words would be the end of her for it gave her the shock of her life.

**"Be my girl."**

_Splashhhhhh!_

"WHAT!"

Mikan screeched on top of her lungs that almost shook the whole mansion. She didn't even care even if the guy in front of her was damped by 80% of water and 20% of her saliva.

Now, Natsume could only stared into space as he enumerated the bizarre things that he experienced from this Mikan Sakura. Got him into a food fight. Got spit out on the face. Got his _first kiss_. And now. . .

_Got him to ask her to be his girlfriend._

What the hell is going to happen now?

* * *

How's the new chapter ppl? It's short but I'm expecting that you will still like it :) REVIEW! :D Thanks for reading and stay tune for the next chapter ^^

-_CrimsonHazelEyes_


End file.
